Katana
The Katana is Ulrich's one and only weapon while on Lyoko. He had had only one throughout the first three seasons, but gains an additional katana in the fourth season thanks to Jeremie's "digital upgrades and modifications." Use Like any swordsman, Ulrich fights using a series of stabs and slashes with his katana. Because his weapon has such limited range, Ulrich relies heavily on his Super Sprint ability in combat, which allows him to quickly get within striking range of his target and then retreat. For defense, Ulrich's swords are capable of absorbing standard laser fire and may even block a Megatank's circular laser for a short period of time. Whenever the katana does so, or whenever it is swung or used to combat other weapons like X.A.N.A. William's Zweihänder, it glows blue. In the first three seasons, Ulrich only has one katana, and carries it in a traditional Japanese saya, or scabbard. In the fourth season, he gains a second sword, which slightly alters his fighting style. Ulrich's updated avatar also includes a small device attached to his upper back with slots into which he may place his swords when not using them. Like Yumi's fans, Ulrich's katana may be dropped, stolen, or destroyed when damaged, and Ulrich may require new swords to be virtualized to him. In the episode Franz Hopper, Ulrich's katana was temporarily updated so that it could fire energy slashes to destroy several enemies at once from a distance. This upgrade was given to him by X.A.N.A. where it sent a spectre to impersonate Franz Hopper in order to gain the group's trust and manipulate them into rejecting Jeremie. However, this upgrade is lost later in the episode, nor is it mentioned to Jeremie. Also, in Nobody in Particular, when Ulrich's mindless avatar got possessed, X.A.N.A. granted his sword the ability to emit a greenish beam of electrical energy. However, this ability was lost after Ulrich got reunited in body and spirit. Appearance Ulrich's swords are virtually identical to real-world Japanese katana. The swords have black guards and yellow handles covered with black braided cloth. The blades are metallic grey in color and glow blue when being used for direct combat. Trivia *Throughout the series, Ulrich's weapons are referred to intermittently as "sabres", "katana", or simply "swords". *In Garage Kids, the blade of the katana was made out of binary code that glowed blue continuously and needed to be charged before usage. *When a katana is stolen by a person who is possessed by X.A.N.A., its blade glows red instead of blue. *The word "Katana" is a Japanese loadword. It's written as "刀" in Kanji, and "かたな" in Hiragana. It's almost never written in Katakana: "カタナ". Interestingly, the symbol for "Katana" is actually the origin of the Katakana symbol for "Ka", which in chain influenced its Hiragana counterpart. *Ulrich's katanas have a slight resemblence to Vergil's Yamato in Devil May Cry, such as the katana can reflect and emit waves of energy channelled through it in a strong slash, the scabard is usually shown with it and not with it, the sword is forged from tremendous energies, and the speed can amplify the range of attacks. However, the difference between Ulrich's katana and Vergil's is that the Yamato never needed to be replaced with a new katana if it was damaged, but it can greatly affect the entire storyline if it was seriously lost. Gallery Original series Lyokoulrich.jpg|Ulrich with his Katana in Season 1. 10 ulrich's new get up.png|Ulrich with his twin Katanas first seen in Double Take. Deflect.jpeg|Deflecting a laser in Season 1. William defeated by sword image 1.png|His sword is thrown right at X.A.N.A. William, defeating him. Desincarnation_306.jpg|The long green-stream of energy from the Katana is fired at the Core. Desincarnation_348.jpg|Possessed Ulrich grips the katana's handle, continuing to fire the beam at the Core. Desincarnation_369.jpg|Ulrich (Possessed), uses his Katana to attack the Core of Lyoko. Sabotage 251.jpg|Ulrich and his katana become glitched. Ulrich_0161.jpg|Ulrich jumps up and attacks, his sword pointing down. Vertigo Ulrich vs Creeper image 1.png|Ulrich's katana glows blue when deflecting Monster lasers. Triplicate.jpg|Ulrich and his clones with their katanas drawn. Revelation 332.jpg|Ulrich uses his katana to try and cut the connection to a tower. Hard Luck Ulrich stabs the supercomputer image 2.png|Using both katanas to destroy a supercomputer. Hard Luck Ulrich is bugged image 1.png|Ulrich with his duel katanas in the real world. Medusee 307.jpg|X.A.N.A. Aelita with one of Ulrich's swords. Medusee 323.jpg|X.A.N.A. Aelita about to devirtualize Ulrich. Medusee 297.jpg|X.A.N.A. Aelita vs Ulrich Franz Hopper 202.jpg|Charging up the Katana in Franz Hopper. Ulrich_Nearly_Hits_Aelita.png|Aelita almost hit by his Katana. Evolution Stab.PNG|Stabbing a Krab with both swords. Rendezvous115|Quickly blocking a laser just before it hits his head. Rendezvous113|Guarding himself from a monster's attack in the Desert Sector. Rendezvous112|Both swords are drawn and ready. Rendezvous127|The swords glow blue when deflecting lasers. Rendezvous126|Ulrich gets an idea.. Rendezvous123|..throws his sword.. Rendezvous124|..and it hits hit's mark. Rendezvous187|Hiding below with both swords drawn. Rendezvous179|Keeping his swords close. Rendezvous172|Ulrich grips the handles tightly before attacking a Krab. Intrusion 497.jpg|In Evolution. The Trap (Evolution) 11.jpg|Both weapons hit the target hard and fast! The Trap (Evolution) 10.jpg|Ulrich readys himself, both swords in hand. Deflect.PNG|Blocking a monster's attack with both swords in each hand. Ulrich 222.PNG|Ulrich's dual Katanas glowing blue as he prepares to attack. Mutinerie 536.jpg|Ulrich with his katanas fight X.A.N.A. William in Mutiny. 735869 581364451956941 1782469027 o.jpg|Ulrich draw his katana to fight Krabs. ca:Katana es:Katana fi:Sapeli fr:Katana pl:Szabla pt:Katana tr:Katana Kılıcı Category:Weapons Category:Ulrich Category:Things appear in game Category:Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity Category:Code Lyoko: Fall of X.A.N.A. Category:Code Lyoko: Get Ready to Virtualize Category:Lyoko Category:Lyoko Warriors